The Romance of Megaman and Soultail
by Soultail Omega-Light
Summary: I finally have the courage of typing my first story format of the romance couple, Rock and Soultail, but will they finally admit their feelings towards each other, you will find out soon enough. Also, inputing the LoK characters into the story as her brot
1. First Day we met

The Romance of Megaman and Soultail

By Soultail Omega-Light

_Author's Disclaimer:_ I do not own Megaman, Protoman, Roll, or any other character due to belonging Capcom, except for Soultail, which I have created by sheer dumb luck after reading so much damn Megaman/ X/ .EXE stories on the internet. Also, I do not own LoK characters that are mention in this fic, so Edios and Cyrstal D, don't sue.

**Anything Better to do while waiting for Six Period to begin/ Random Crap/ Type anything I wanted just for the hell of it:** Just because it is the first story that I have created after the little poem that I submitted, it doesn't mean it's going to suck polluted water, now does it?

After the battles between himself and Dr. Wily, Megaman decided that a walk through the park would have him completely relax before anyone can spot him and say, "Holy Crap, it's Megaman!" As soon as he appeared at the park, he changed himself from the famous battle armor to a pair of blue jeans, a sky blue-colored T-shirt, and a very colorful pair of sneakers on his feet in order that he cannot be spotted by anyone while taking his walk through the park. (Well, maybe and maybe not, depends on who's point-of-view you are looking at in the first place.)

"_Man, that last battle was really hard to my mainframe due to being conflicted by those stupid laws that Dr. Light had programmed inside my head those many years ago,"_ Rock had complained to himself while still taking his walk on the sidewalk, which passed by the old playground that he used to played on as a kid, now his is almost an adult, he has something else on his mind, i.e. love towards a certain woman-of-his-dreams which he doesn't what it means to finding true love.

Meanwhile, A young woman, at the height of 5'7", not including the three-foot tall sandals,with beautiful metallic blonde hair the length of mid-back(or beyond, depending on the hair style she was wearing that day)that really blows in the wind as it trails behind her (and almost the color of pure silver in the sunlight), slivery-blue eyes that glows in the dark with a mysterious glow;and an attitude that says, "I'm a wild child that has been raised by my brother's teachings and examples in the art of combat, as well as defending myself, so don't mess with me," by her t-shirt saying, "I've got attitude!" with flairing words in rainbow colors, a pair of faded jeans that has been cut to the length of her knees to show her lower legs off, and a pair of black-colored sandals that are six inches in heigth to the point that it makes her feel very awkward to be around other people, except for her brothers back in Nosgoth and her father.

"Now, this is just great that those stupid shoes have given me more trouble than I have originally thought, what else can go wrong?" she said in despair and annoyance. Then she decided that a walk without her sandals on her feet would do her a world of good that can distract her from her current problems.

For a little while, she was getting a little lonely to want some company, just to talk to and enjoy some wasted time together, so she decided to head south on the same sidewalk that Rock Light was walking down on, while he was walking north.

_"I wonder what Roll is making for dinner tonight?"_ he was pondering to himself while continuing on with his walking alone, untill he accidently ran into the same girl who was walking down the same pathway like him, but in the opposite direction.

"Ouff..." he said out loud with her at the same time, being completely and totally oblivious to what is going on around him. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am, for not seeing you there..."

"No, I'm sorry for doing that on accident, sir...!" Soul said in defense for her actions in running into him until she saw what he really looked like to her point-of-view.

She saw him standing at maybe 5'11"-ish, maybe up to 6'4"-ish in height, his hair in a messy brown color, the eyes in the purest azure-shaded blue that she had never saw in her entire life, compare to her older adopted brother, Raziel, as well as noticing that he has several scratches and mysterious scars on his hansom face that she literally gone into a complete romantic trance for a few seconds till the supposed "man-of-her-day-dreams" cleared his throat and began to asked her if she was alright.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine, thank you for your concern, um, excuse me for asking this really dumb question, but what is your name?" she replied nervously before she made her an absolute fool out of herself.

"Oh, my name is Rock, Rockford C. Light," he introduced himself unto her before asking for hers.

"Well, my name is Soultail... Rogers, yeah, Soultail Rogers, pleasure to meet you, Rock."

"Likewise, Soultail-chan, likewise."

"Oh, you can call me 'Soul' if you want."

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you."

"You're very much welcome."

They have talked for a long time until it was getting too dark to be outside anymore within a park fill of dangers, not that Rock wouldn't mind and all, so he said that he has to go due he was going to be very late to dinner if he doesn't hurry home as soon as possible.

"When can I meet you again, Rock?" Soul asked him before he left.

"About three o'clock in the afternoon, at the same spot, ok?"

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye."

End of Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I forgot to mention Rock's brother and sister, Blues and Roll from his family, as well as Soul's adopted family, but what the hell, I will mention them in the next chapter.

Please R&R on this, 'k?


	2. Flames will rise up in contention

Chapter 2: Flames will rise up in contention

_A/N: I do not own LoK nor Megaman games due to being own by their own respective companies._

**List of Characters (which I forgot to mention in the last chapter and only going to mention in this chapter): **

**Rock/Megaman-** 17-18-ish; love of Soultail's life; really cute and hansom; his pal and canine, Rush, as his side-kick.

**Soultail-** 16 (160); adopted daughter & youngest child unto Kain and very tom-boyish attitude developed by having been raised by her adopted brothers' teachings and examples; dampiel; can't secretly wait for the big day.

**Protoman/Blues-** mid-20s to early-30s; very protective towards Rock due to being his older brother; likes to chase vampires just for kicks as well as keeping a secret from his family that he works with the Sarafan warriors to hunt down every and all vampires in the two realms of the universe.

**Raziel-** 29 (290); eldest true son of Kain and adopted brother to Soul; takes real good care of her and has the same attitude as Protoman; vampire.

**Dr. Light/Right (Japanese names)-** 50-ish; Father of Rock, Roll (will mention later), & Blues; admires Rock's choice for a mate. Blushes brightly _(Oh, crap! That wasn't suppose to be mention until chapter 3 or so.)_

**Kain-** 500 (being a vampire, of course); adopted father since Soultail was 2 years old; wants Soul to be a warrior; never had met with Drs. Light and Wily, nor anyone else except for his "sons" and daughter.

**Roll-** same age as Rock; Rock's twin sister; despises vampires and dampiels; programmed to clean Dr. Light's house and cook the meals.

Later that night, Rock opened the door to enter the house of Dr. Light's, i.e. his dad's, and saw that everyone was sitting on the couch, looking at him with concernment.

_Oh great, here come the inquiry!_ Rock groaned to himself. "Um..., Hey, guys, what's up?" he asked everybody nervously while holding his hand on the back of his neck, thus, scratching it in lighthearted humor.

"Rock, we have notice that you haven't been too interested in bringing Wily into justice within the last few months and honestly, we wanted to know what is wrong?" Dr. Light asked him after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Rock inquired.

"Rock, bro, you haven't been yourself and lately, I have gotten really tired with your attitude about not wanting to fight Wily, which I can understand that, but meeting someone you even know in the park today was the last straw the broke the camel's back, so tell us, who is this silvery-haired girl?" Blues spoken on behalf of Dr. Light and then, Rock realized that his flesh and blood had been spying on him for the last four hours.

"You traitor!" Rock screamed out loud towards Blues.

"I beg your pardon, Rock?" Roll said in defense.

"Blues, how could you betray me like that when I have justmet the most beautiful person in the world, huh? How could you?"

Elsewhere, Soultail was clearing out her closet in quest for something to wear for tomorrow afternoon.

_Damn it!_ she thought to herself as she continue to search thought her closet, _I thought I had more clothes than this, __sigh oh well, this will have to do._

She really did pulled out her bib-overalls in the color of royal blue; a t-shirt with a tye-dye design on it and a cresent silver-colored logo on the front, and a pair of high-heels from her shoe rack until she heard another voice entering her mind, thus, distracting her from her main thoughts.

_"Soultail, what are you upto this time?"_

She gasped at the familiar voice that made her jump two feet in the air and landing on her rear in pain and indignation.

"Damnit,Raziel, will you please stop doing that?" she plead unto her eldest adopted brother as she was getting up from the ground and try to dust herself off from the dirt and grime that she has accidentally attracted onto herself.

Raziel, a hansom 29-year-old man that has been resurrected by Kain's dark magic, was looking on at his sister in amusement with his emerald-green-golden eyes flickering in humor while having his arms crossed over his chest and leaning against a doorpost. For a guy that is a foot, six inches taller (that's 18 inches for those math geeks out there) ((which also means that he's somewhere at the height of 6'11"-ish)), that would make you feel a little intimidated towards him, but he wasn't that cruel to her, but his brothers, that is a different story altogether, he was just worry too much about his sister's well-being.

"What's wrong with that, Soul?" He asked her in humor.

"You didn't have permission to enter my room when I was looking for something, ok?"

"That's not what I have heard and seen, sis, that's not what I have seen and heard," he chuckled out loud to make her even more suspicious towards him being in her room.

"What do you mean by that, Raziel-sama?"

He chuckled even moreat the look on Soul's face. "You see, Soul-_chan_, I just caught you with that interesting young man/ personin the park, away from Kain's castle, this afternoon and I thought I would like to get to know him before you can fall in love with him, but since you beat meto the punch, I guess I have to keep tabs on you comlpetelyfrom now on."

Soultail gasped at those words coming from Raziel's mouth that she stomp up to him, pulled him by the scruff of his neck, and tossed him out of her room with her own strength to tell him that she doesn't like that at all. Even adding saltwater to the wound, she slammed the door behind him and locked so that he cannot enter her room ever again.

_Damn him for spying,_ she thought to herself while flopping on top of her bed, crying her eyes out in sorrow and anger, as well as hurt_, why did he spy on me this afternoon while I was really having a fun day without my brothers tormenting me everytime I am alone. Why, oh why, Elder God, do they torment me?_

After the inquiry by his family, Rock landed on top of his bed, looking up at the ceiling in remorse and betrayal by his brohter's actions. As he was thinking more about the words of wisdom and advice from his father, sister, and brother, he begans to think about Soul and her unique charms towards him that it was driving him to the point of going insane in love.

"That's it! I am going to the park tomorrow and tell her how I feel about her, no doubt about it!"

Then, he heard a knock on his door. "Yes, who is it?" he yell from his bed. "It's me, Roll, may I come in, Rock-sama?" The voice of his sister responded from outside of his door.

"No!" he shouted.

Please R&R.


	3. Confession Time

**Chapter 3: Confession Time**

_Disclaimer Time: I do not own Raziel, Kain, Megaman, Dr. Light, Dr. Wily, Roll, Protoman, nor anyone else due to being own by their respected companies, well... except for Soultail, but that everything else._

_Author's Notes: Well, this is one story that I have to think of more detail into this little nutshell of a stroy._

Last Time: He heard a knock on his door. "Yes, who is it?" he yell from his bed. "It's me, Roll, may I come in, Rock-sama?" The voice of his sister responded from outside of his door.

"No!"

"Why, Rock, what is wrong with you? Is there something the matter with you?" Roll inquired to him, still worried about her twin. Yet for a girl that is the same age as Rock, but with a heigth of 5'8", mid-back-length hair at the tone of golden blonde tied into a little ponytail, a face in the shape of an angel, who wouldn't. As Protoman once said, _"Chill out, Roll, because Rock can take care of himself without you nagging at him all the time." _

"Roll, I just don't want to talk, ok?"

Roll sighed in defeat and walked away in defeat, shaking her head from side-to-side, whispering to herself, "Poor Rock-sama, I worry about him going off on some stupid quest to look for someone special in his life, I just wish this 'girl' in question would show herself up in person instead of plaguing his mind every night."

Kain knocked on Sooultail's door, asking, "Soul, this is your father, open this door this instant!"

Soul got up from her bed, feeling herself crawling towards the door and unlocking it from the inside, thus, letting her father in. "Yes, milord/dad? What bring you here on such very short notice?" she asked him as he fully stepped into her room, being very curious of wanting to know what is going on with him being here at this ungodly time of the night.

"Well, Soul, I have recieved a report from Raziel and I was wondering on knowing the indentity of this 'gentleman' that you talked to this afternoon at the park when you suppose to be here and help your brothers with their tactics in battle, if you know what I mean, my dear?" he replied vemonously towards her in a mixure of concern and irritance at his daughter's close encounture with a human that afternoon.

"Sir, his name is Rockford C. Light, the most handsom man that I have ever seen, well, beside Raziel, but that isnot the point, at the park this afternoon and I admit that I shouldn't have left the fortress, but I really need to get some interaction with other people beisdes you, milord, and my brethren," she calmly responded to her father/lord trying to not be hiding any of her hidden intentions from him.

"Ah, so he has a name, is that right, my dear?" he asked in a humorous taunt towards her, yet secretly he was absolutely loathing at the idea of his daughter running around in the sunlight when there suppose to be complete darkness and sorrow in the world of Nosgoth.

"Yes, father, that is correct."

As he continue on with the discussion with his only daughter, she saw him as tall as 7'0" even; his amber-colored eyes, ever so piercing into her soul like a beam of dangerous sunlight from the sun; hair, as silver as can be from the years of battles he fought with his legions of vampires at his disposal, yet she couldn't understand how it got that pure silver with those years within her mind; muscles, very well built for his stature and physique that it was very impressive.

After an hour or so, she was alone in her room when Kain had finished his advisery topic about the opposite sex and why is it important to marry someone that is the same race as ours (yet I, Soul, do not want it that way in the first place). The next thing she saw flying into her window is her pet bird, Xatu (which belongs to Nintendo as a Pokemon character, you know, copyright infringment laws happening all over the world), landing on her window ledge with a message in his beak.

"Xatu, you have return! Thank Elder God you're here!" she cried happily unto him while she was giving him a hug. Then, she felt so tired that she couldn't stay awake any period longer, that she literally feel back onto her bed, thus, drifting off into dreamland.

The Next Afternoon:

Rock had arrived at the rendezvous point at the park and there she was, standing in the sunlight like an angel desended from heaven above, if Bi-roids ever believe a heaven or a hell, but that is besides the point, so he ran quietly ran up to her and startled her for a few seconds.

"Hey, Soul, how are you this fine afternoon?" he whispered into her ear, which he got rewarded by a slight squeezing from her arms and a blush from her cheeks.

"Rockford Cecil Light, what has gotten into you? You act like you have known me for years when it's only been 24 hours ago that we have first met," Soul exclaimed out loud in surprise and amusement. towards Rock's pecticular behavior.

As she turned around in Rock's arms, she saw his face all full of life and hope for a furture, his eyes glowing a morebeautiful azure-color, just the way she remembered them from her dreams back home in Nosgoth.with her brothers all tormenting her towards their leisure time, which in those dreams of hers, she dream of a warrior all clad in azure-shaded blue armor, fending all her brothers off of her and then, taking her away from the colossous of her home and into the sunset of a bright future and peace to herself and her azure blue knight-in-shining-armor. Then, she felt his face inching towards hers, his breath was so sweet in mint scent that it made her fell under his spell of falling in true love, his eyes were bearly closed when he brushed his lips onto hers, thus, taking her by complete surprise that she couldn't sort out her feelings of what is going on with her heart while her eyes were open wide until she finally closed them and return the kiss with the same tenderness as he was giving unto her.

Within the shadows of the forest, her eldest brother, Raziel, just witness the event that happened between his sister and the man in question, while standing in the border that connects Nosgoth and that being's realm, in complete shock and amazement for that turn of events, then he finally smirked to himself in humor.

"_So, it's true that Soul finally found a companion to talk to and share some time together for the rest of her life, yet I wonder what Lord Kain would say about this turn of events, hmmm.."_

Soon, he heard a melody from some kind of wierd song coming out of nowhere and suddendly, he was spooked out of his mind that a robot that a foot and several inches shorter than himself, wearing a grey/red suit of armor, as well as a yellow-colored scarf billowing in therestless wind, yet he couldn't figure out is why he has a giant shield for his only defense whereas one of his arms has shifted into some kind of weapon which he has no idea what it was, and the most unlikely to intimidate him was the shades that cover nearly the entire facial shape, thus, trying to hide his innermost personality.

"Hey! You there! Are you friend or foe?" it shouted out to him in a tone of threat and least-likely trying to manipulate Raziel.

End of Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Oooohhhh, a cliffhanger! (Well, maybe.)What will happen to Raziel? Will Rock ever proclaimed his affection towards Soul? Only time will tell when I get more reviews, so until then, C-YA!


	4. Disaster Strikes

**Chapter 4: Disaster Strikes when One's least expected**

_Disclaimer: Same as the last three chapters._

**Now, it's time to add the bad guys into this little fiction of the Authoress:**

**Dr. Wily:** 52; evil genius and despises Megaman/Rock, also mentioning ex-partner to Dr. Light, as well as part creator of Blues; very curious about Megaman/ Rock's apple of his eye; secretly wants to marry her.

**Bass/Forté –** 161/2 –171/2 –ish; Rival of Megaman; complete jackass; Rebellious; has his wolf, Treble/Gospel, with him as a pet/ ally.

**Techno-** 14; younger sister to Bass and daughter android unto Wily; loves Ran Cossack & hates Soultail for about to be Wily's wife, as well as going to be their (Bass' and Techno's) mother. (I know, I know, I "borrowed" the concept of that attitude from Ramica/ Lamika of Vampire Hunter D, so I can't help that out)

**Moebius-** the Pillar of Time in Nosgoth, also known as the Time Streamer; an absolute jerk when messing with time and space continuum stream as it flows and weaves a pattern in the fabric of eternity; proclaims that he can see the future form the past that already happen or whatever; (had lost a bet to Wily a few weeks back and is probably sulking somewhere in Nosgoth, away from Soul's family, the origin or the reason of the bet being made in the first place can't be revealed at this present time period).

**Damn, I completely forgot about the sidekick to Soultail (;):**

**Xatu/X-** Soultail's pet bird Pokémon© (That character belongs to Nintendo, so that's another concept that I borrow) since she had found it as a weak Natu© and has been at Soul's side ever since; very loyal to her and adopted brethren.

Last time: "Hey! You there! Are you friend or foe?" it shouted out to him in a tone of threat and least-likely trying to manipulate Raziel.

"Excuse me, but I was going to ask you the same question if you don't put that weapon down and talk this through like gentlemen," Raziel retorted with a hint of nobility unto the mysterious being when he knew that he is completely defenseless on his part, which he cursed himself for not bringing a weapon just in case of the situation that he was in at this very moment.

"I will not repeat myself again, so answer the question now!"

_Ah, shit, I should have never even volunteered to spy on Soul in the first place,_ he thought to himself as backed up into a tree, thus, being trapped like a rat in a trap (don't even ask where the hell did that line came from originally, 'k? Don't even ask.) until his natural instincts finally kicked in, thus, he destroyed the arm that held the blaster on and knocked the shield out of the other hand, which left Protoman/Blues defenseless and completely at a standstill.

"Finally, we can talk in peace, my name is Raziel, from the realm of Nosgoth, pleasure to meet you, sir," Raziel breathed in relief while introducing himself unto Protoman as a gesture of respect and dignity.

"Nosgoth? That's impossible! There's no such place that has that kind of name?" Protoman exclaimed out loudin shock and confusion, which broke the moment of tenderness that Soultail and Rock had shared together.

As they both pulled aside the brush that separates the mini-battle that was between Protoman and Raziel from them sharing a tender moment, they saw Protoman severely injured from Raziel's sudden attack and the shield laying in front of them, as shocked as ever had been in their entire lives.

"Raziel-sama, what are you doing here in the first place?" Soul spoke up first in concern and confusion towards her adopted brother's intentions.

"Soultail, you cannot fall in love with him!"

"Why not?"

"I hate to say this, but I wholeheartedly agree with Raziel here, Rock! She is not what seem to be on the outside," Blues piped up in seconded with Raziel's concerment after Raziel finished the explaination towards Rock and his adoptedsister, Soultail.

"No! I will never leave her side, not even for once," Rock said in defiance towards Blues and Raziel's disapproval about their romance, "come on, Soul, we're getting out of here."

"Alright, Rock, I'm coming," Soul said in agreement to Rock before she turn towards her brother and gave him a look of sorrow and piety, saying, "I'm sorry, Raziel, but I have to follow my heart, so forgive me."

After that brief escape that both kids had made, an explosion was heard right towards the city, thus, Rock led Soultail towards the location of the mayhem and the chaos was coming from. When they arrive there, Rock instantly knew the evil hands of Dr. Wily and his fighting robot, Forté, destroying the entire sector of the city that connects Rock's to Nosgoth, caused it in the first place.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my enemy, Megaman, or should I say, _Rockford C. Light_," a dark voice echoed over the land to try to scared them into be intimidated.

"All right, come on out and face me, you demon!" Rock shouted back at the echo without a glimmer of fear in his voice, which particularly surprised Soul into believing that he will need help with this battle to prove that she is no weak thing when it comes to battling.

"Very well, if you wanted that way, you shall get it… in the gut!" the voice replied to Rock before he was kicked in the gut by a powerful kick.

"Gasp Rock, are you ok?" Soul asked him frantically while kneeling down beside him.

The owner of the voice came out of the shadows with a smirk on its face and by the outcome of this scrimmage is not very good. _Ah crap, this is definitely not good, what would Dumah do when he got into this kind of similar situation?_ Soultail asked herself in a panic before she grabbed her claymores out of the pair of stealths that are strapped into her back in a pattern of a cross when a situation gets too rough and stand in a defensive position while the evil spectral came closer to her location.

Then she saw him as a robot that is a few inches taller than herself in black armor with golden edges surrounding himself; a helmet shaped like a ugly version of fish scales flowing backwards to the back of his head, each edge has the same orange-hue; his eyes were as red as her brother, Zephon 's (still, according to the story line of the game, Soul Reaver, every vampire that is the lieutenant under Kain has golden eyes), yet she couldn't believe that he has purple scars trailing down each side of his face, beginning at the lower part of his eyes down to his jaw line and disappears underneath it. "Stand back, fish-head!" she shouted out to the bad guy.

"Excuse me, lady, but you don't have any disregard to know who you are speaking to, do you?"

"Well, excuuuuuuse me, but do _you_ have any idea who you are addressing unto, as well?" she retorted unto him as a defense towards the evil being, "My name is Soultail and you picked the wrong day to have a fight against my love, so you will pay for that, you dumbass!"

"I'm Bass/ Forté, not dumbass, the most powerful robot in the world, and I should hold my tongue if I were you, little Soul," he yelled at her in rage and indignation before charging at her head on, wanting to destroy her right then and there.

Yet before he knew what had happen, he felt several slashes on his chest armor, (actually through it) thus, he saw his mechanics sparking out of himself, leading him to fall backwards before Wily, his creator, activated the teleportation beacon, thus being engulfed into a stream of light and left before anymore injuries are inflicted upon himself.

"Unnh… ah, Soul?" Rock awoke a few seconds later to see Soultail fall forward onto the ground, being unresponsive to Rock's words. "Gasp Soul!" he yelled out loud in shock and concernment as he caught her in his arms, unaware that she is being raised by hervampiric brethren in Nosgoth, thus, she was recuperating from some of the damages that Forté/ Bass had caused on her in the first place.

"Hey! Rock! Where are you? Come on, Rock, this is funny anymore, so show yourself before I decide toplay the game of seek and destroy with my trusty left-handed blaster with you and your girlfriend, hee, hee…." One voice spoke up after a few minutes of silence that Rock had to contemplate on the current events that happen before him and his one true love while facing Forté in battle.

"Knock it off, will you? I can't concentrate with you shouting like that, so shut up!" The other piped up in annoyance to the first one's irritating voice.

_Uh,oh! Here comes Blues-sama and Soul's oldest(yet he doesn't know that Raziel is her adopted oldest brother, oh well)brother in quest for finding where we are at this present time, I better get out of here before they get closer and find out that Forté had attacked us a few minutes ago._ Rock thought to himself as he braced himself and his love to be back in Rock's room via teleportation, that which he successfully accomplished while having Soul in his arms, thus, he gently placed her down on his bed and pulled the blankets over her to keep her warm. _Heh, she looks so cute when she is sleeping, so I should stay here in my room just to keep her company while her brother and Blues is investigating the damage site caused by Forté himself, sheesh, and I thought Roll had a hard time with hiding her love towards Forté, but this so different, yet I am getting pretty tried myself, so I guess I will lay down just next to her while I am getting my sleep. Yawn _He laid down next to her on his bed, thus, he looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what his family had said yesterday before he left for the meeting with his one true love.

Meanwhile, Bass/ Forté was telling Dr. Albert Wily about what he had encountered on that afternoon, thus, bring out the most critical details of the unexplained and unauthorized mission that Forté had done on that day.

"So, our enemy has a new love, is that right, Forté?" Dr. Wily asked in snide questioning on his tone of voice.

"So, what, I bet Megadork has many girlfriends, what's makes her so special in that twerp's eye?" Forté asked Wily in annoyance towards his reasoning about his predicament against the supposed girlfriend that Rock has in his house.

Techno, who almost resembles Forté in appearance, but what makes her different from Forté is that she has the same stupid dress that Roll wears, yet in the color of blue, and she can fight whereas Roll cannot, not at all. _So, dad is interested in that stupid female that Megaman has in his care, eh? Now, I want to see this girl myself and hopefully father would approve the results of the findings._ With that in mind, she left the fortress without her father's permission, which like Ramica from Vampire Hunter D, she doesn't give a damn and she wanted to keep the Wily family line going strong instead standing by and watch her father marry someone outsideof their noble bloodline.

Next morning: When the sunshine hits on Soul, she was immediately awoken to find herself in an unknown location from her own room, which she doesn't mind and all, but she feels that she is going to be in trouble if she doesn't get home before Raziel does and tell Kain his report about what he witnessed yesterday afternoon , as well as his little encounter with Rock's older brother on the border line of Nosgoth and Mega City, thus, her father would get all kinds of a fit after he heard the entire report, down to the smallest detail. _Oh shit, if I don't get out of here, I would get it for good!_ She thought to herself in a panic while trying to get up off the bed and try to teleport back to her home before Kain goes out and look for her in a rage. Alas, she couldn't get up straight due to having Rock laying right beside her when she was still unconscious from her battle with Forté on that afternoon. _Great, just great, I just wish that he would get up and let me go home._ As she was trying to move, she accidentally woke Rock from his slumber, thus, he smiled at her in honesty and slight humor in figure.

"What? What is so funny, Rock?" she asked in defense and slightly annoyed towards his attitude at the present. Of all things she heard from him is a slight chuckle from his throat, which got her pretty upset about how he is reacting to her problem of the current situation.

"Damn it, Rock, what is damn funny?"

"Oh, it was just the way you slept in my bed last night after I have taken you and myself away from the crime area that Forté had caused to lure us out in the open just to attack the both of us, when we were suppose to be having a date on that night. That's was the whole humor behind this predicament." He replied to her in shifts of giggles and as he was explaining it to her, she began to giggle herself, thus, joining him in his little roundabout gigglefest.

After about twenty minutes of having a hysterical fit of laughter, he got out of his bed to help Soul back home so that his sister doesn't get out of control. "Um, Soul…?" he was about to ask Soul if she wanted some breakfast, but he felt her finger on his lips as a signal to be quiet she that she can have the first to speak.

"Rock, I want to say thank you for an unusual time on our date, yet I have a confession to share with you, but before I tell it to you, will you promise not to tell your sister or brother because whatever I tell you in your room, must never leave this room, understand?"

Rock couldn't say anything but to nod in agreement and understanding, thus, he looked around his room for a place to sit down so that he can listen to what Soultail has to say until he spotted his chair that is used in front of his computer and pulled it out of it spot, as well as sat in it with it's back on the front of his body as a way of being more comfortable.

"Ok, Rock, now I know you have been having dreams about me for years, but I am more than you have dreamed about, for you see that I am ¾ vampire, ¼ human, but I'm not like my brethren, of which you met one of themin the park yesterday afternoon, yet I have to go back to Nosgoth for the sake of my family and friends there, so I hope that it doesn't ruined the romance that we are sharing with as we speak," Soultail confessed unto Rock while he stared at her lips with interest, instead of paying attention.

"Umm, Rock, are you even listening to me?" Soul asked him after a few seconds of not really being taken seriously, "because you are looking at me like I have gone crazy or something."

"Huh? I'm sorry, were you saying something about your secret?" Rock snapped out of retrieve to sit up straight and focusing on the problem at hand.

"Sigh Nevermind, Rock, I am quite hungry for some breakfast, if that's what you were going to ask me."

"Uh, yeah, yeah, that's what I was going to ask you, and yes, I can cook," Rock was a little startled about the way Soul was reading his mind before boasting with pride, yet when he saw her eyebrow raised in an arc, he chuckled nervously and finally confessed the truth that he can cook a little.

Meanwhile inNosgoth, Kain and the other lieutenants were startled at the information they had just received from Raziel about the incident of Soul kissing Rock, the human/robot/whatever that she had mention to Kain himself in her quarters the night before, yet he could not believe that she would disobey orders that arecoming straight outfrom his lips. The other lieutenants couldn't help but slightly chuckled on the information they have obtained after their little shock session, thinking about how to go around this city without being noticed by the humans while they, in turn, are looking for their missing sister.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Moebius appeared in the middle of the council room/throne area of the corrupted Pillars of Nosgoth, still holding his staff in his right hand while having some kind of message from someone that he only knew about a few weeks ago, saying that he would like to speak to Kain in private, while the lieutenants are still discussing on how to enter the lover of Soul's realm without detecting any sign of suspicion.

After the council had disbanded for the time period, both Moebius and Kain entered in Kain's private council room so that they cannot be disturbed. "Alright, Time Streamer, what bring you here in the first place?"

"You see, Kain, you _might_ have to face the fact that you _are _going to lose your daughter to the robot's realm, because yesterday, she made a choice that she will stay with her one true love." Moebius replied unto Kain as he sat down on one of the chairs that surrounds the main table in the private quarters, holding the letter in his hand as he laid it down on the table, "because I have a letter that a certain informant have written to me a few days ago."

"WHAT!" 

_A/N: _Well, that's was the bit longest chapter that I've ever written and to honest, I have developed a severe case of writer's block, so I really need a break, but could you all still review after reading this long chapter, please?


	5. Intermission

Alas, sorry for not writing anymore chapters to the romantic/action/adventure story of The Romance of Rock/Megaman and Soultail, reason is the huge amount of writer's block and lack of enthusiasm for coming up with more detail to the interesting plot that I have developed here, yet if anyone out there has any suggestions, please review the last few chapters and drop me an email to help get me more motivated, please?


	6. A Shroud of Darkness

Chapter 5: A Shroud of Darkness

_Disclaimer: I only own Soultail, whereas everyone else belongs to their respective companies._

_Last time on The Romance of Megaman and Soultail:_ "WHAT!" Kain shouted in rage and confusion.

"It's true, Kain, look at this message for yourself," Moebius said while leaning back on the chair with a smug on his face that is saying, "I'm not lying to you and I have proof here to make you believe."

With a sneer, Kain ripped open the envelope that is holding the message inside, thus, pulling the message outso that it can be read unto himself.

It says (in a Japanese accent if it was translated correctly): _"My dear friend Moebius, I have some news to tell you, but since you are currently busy, I thought this letter might interest you to deliever unto this fastinating creature's family by explaining that she is currently deciding to stay with my dear son/creation, Megaman/ Rock, if you want to be more specific, by the way she fought against my enemy's creation, Forte, earlier this afternoon, thus, she couldn't bear for her to leave her one true love's side, by I guess you already figure that much out on your own, so sorry for not bringing that up, oh well, I hope you can share this ' little' message to our most important friend, 'Lord' Kain, if I'm not mistaken. See you soon, my friend. Sincerely, Dr. Thomas Light."_ After Kain read this letter, he was enraged about what he had just read, thus, his rage completely blinded his judgment to the point of not thinking clearly at this moment in time. He tore up the letter in rage and glared at Moebius in distrust and absolute madness.

"Hey, don't get too angry at me, beside that beared loser owes me money for a bet we made a few weeks ago, thus, he shouldn't defy this Time Streamer when it comes to double crossing in Nosgoth," Moebius said in defense while still holding his arms in surrenderment while fuming about being double-crossed by Dr. Thomas Light (which it was actually Wily, not Light who double-crossed him. hee hee) about their little "bet" they had set in the past. Kain scoffed in disguest with those words that are coming out of Moebius' mouth.

Whereas, Soultail and Rockford C. Light were talking to each other in the kitchen while Roll had to run out of the kitchen in fear, due to the fact of the way she saw the bitemarks on his throat that he didn't even noticed during the night, thus, trying to find her brother Blues and telling him what she had discovered. "Um..., Rock, what's wrong with her?" Soultail asked him after seeing Roll leave the kitchen in a hurry. Rock just shrugged his shoulders and said that she shouldn't be too worried about it.

Then she saw some blush in the shade of deep red on his neck where he pulled a fast one on Roll so that she leave his potentally new girlfriend alone while they were having breakfast in the kitchen, "Rock, why did you pull that mean trick on her?"

"Because I didn't want to die on me when Blues takes you back to this place that you call Nosgoth, where I have heard rumors that there are vampire hunters in the area near the border, thus they have been itching for a slaughter on a vampire so they can finally be at peace and victorious at the success of purging every vampire in the realm forever."

"But, I thought Kain and my brethren have domesticated the humans in Nosgoth after a millienium of conquest and plifering everything the humans have," Soultail said in concern towards that kind of rumor that Rock had heard a few minutes ago, but she should have known that Rock is so cute when he is so carefree that it kind of made her relax a bit..

Meanwhile, Raziel, Dumah, Turel, Melchiah, Rahab, and Zephon had finally found themselves in Mega City, in the realm of Capcom, (belongs to the corporation with the same name) in hopes to find their sister and bring her back home safely. "Remind me again why are here while Lord Kain is back home, having all of the fun?" Dumah asked Raziel in a pout for the second time in a row, ehich if he keeps that up every few seconds, Raziel, Melchiah, Turel, Zephon, and Rahab would have to beat the living crud out of him to make him see the main objective of this mission. (**Dumah:** Hey! I am not as dumb as some people protray me in their stories, as well as the game itself. **Authoress: **Too bad, because it would make the situation a comic relief, so deal with it. **Dumah: **grumble, grumble, mutter. **Authoress:** What was that, Dumah? **Dumah:** Nothing.)

"Because, dear Dumah, we have to find our sister and escourt her home so that Lord Kain doesn't get totally bent out of shape," Raziel explained it to him with a tone saying, 'I'm finally at my last nerve, anymore dumb questions like that and you will be severely hurt by us,' "Now, does everyone know the drill?"

"Yes."

"Good, now try to focus on what we need to change into while we are in this deminsion, understand?"

They started to change into their human, or so called "Sarafan," forms to match with the scencery of their surroundings and as soon as they had finished their shapeshiftng, they looked like their actual Sarafan forms before their untimely deaths, thus, they were able to walk in the sunlight without getting affected, and they began to wonder if they can digest real food without going into the extreme measures of resouring to draining anyone of the blood, until Rahab brought them to reality.

"Ah, damn, Rahab, you were always the bearer of bad news when it comes to having a goos time," Zephon groaned in frustration when he snapped out of his revere(?) to mkae him concentrate on the mission at hand. "Well, Rahab's right, Zephon, now if you were a 3/4 vampire, 1/4 human, where would you go?" Turel agree with Rahab before thinking of a way in finding their sister in this crazy realm their're(?) in.

Then, they saw some kind of bird flying overhead, thus, they quicky discussed that to follow the wierd bird to the location of their missing sister. But, unbeknowest to them, that wierd bird was Xatu, Soultail's pet bird since she had saved it from death when she was three or four years old as it was a Natu and since then, they have been best friends, always been there for each other to comfort and support in times of dispair and grief, as he was flying overhead, on the same quest as Raziel and the other lieutenants in locating Soultail, his best friend and mistress until he spotted Raziel down below. _So, master Raziel is here looking for mistress Soul, yet I wonder why they have changed into those awful Sarafan forms in the first place? Oh well, better go see what is going on._

"Umm, Raziel," Melchaih tried to get Raziel's attention by tapping him on the shoulder repeatively to get his attention until Raz felt feathers fallen on top of him and finally he looked up to see Soul's pet bird, Xatu landing on top of Dumah's head and with the right translation, they have made a deal with Xatu to see that what he say was true or not.

_Hang on, Soul, we will destory that little blue boy to rescue you and bring you home again._

End of Ch. 5

Next time: Will Raziel and the other lieutenants find Soultail? Will Rock finally tell his dad about his love of his life? Aww... Who am I kidding? This is getting nowhere and I am getting moer and more confuse, please need more help here?


	7. Brief explanation

**Brief explanation of the confusing concepts to clear up any topics that the readers are confused about on "The Romance of Megaman and Soultail:"**

1. The actual age of Kain in the beginning of Chapter 2, (500 years old) is a major typo on my part, so here's the correct age of him: 2,000 years old in vampiric age for all Nosgothian vampires, thus, he is immune to the sunlight that he would get affected.

2. After Soul's pet bird, Xatu, brought her a message in his beak mention in the same chapter, she didn't even read it at all, due to all the "choice" words that Kain have given unto her those few hours before. Even unto this day, she has no idea where did she find this curious bird in the first place, so it's a complete mystery to her family's mind. Hence, _"all she did is hugged him in gladness…"_

3. In the few sentences before the ending, I completely forgot that Raziel did have "natural" weapons on him when facing Protoman, his talon fingers that it took him centuries to developed on himself, as well as his brothers with their own. And as for Protoman saying, _"Nosgoth, that's impossible! There isn't such a place exist to anyone's knowledge!"_ (Chapter 4, I believe.) He was actually lying out loud, half of it due to seeing a true vampire after the Sarafan wars he was a part of and the other half, well, he hasn't receive word that Moebius, the Time Streamer; Malek, the Padawan; and Moraines, the Necromancer have been dead for centuries after the Pillars have fallen. The one question still remains in the author's mind: If the Sarafan have fallen, then why does Blues/Protoman still loyal to the forgotten cause? Oh well.

4. Another disclaimer: All the clothes mention in this story in the first and second chapters are actually mine due to having them in the real world, all except for the tie-dye shirt with the silver crescent moon design on the front, I have only thought of it up while my character was looking through the closet for acceptable clothes to wear for the date between her and Rock. As for the shoes, I do honestly own those shoes mention in both chapters.

5. While typing up the profile of Raziel, I, the author, have forgotten to mention his facial features, his hair, his clan garb, etc. So I apologize to the Raziel fan-girls that are looking for more detail.

6. As for Techno, I should acknowledge whomever created the comic for the idea of the character in the first place, I really do not own her at all. So, whoever you are, please do not shoot at me with a blaster or a law suite at all. By the way, I should also thank Dave Anez for the countless times of reading Bob and George: The Comic during my sophomore, junior, and senior years in high school, including the summer months before my mum told me that site was very bad. Ehh, what does she know about the jokes mention in the Megaman universe or the humorous amounts of ice cream mention throughout the entire series from Dave's point-of-view. As for her attitude, I really borrowed it from the Magna and first animate film: Vampire Hunter D. I thought it fits her completely with her disgust for everything in life, as well as defying the orders of her father, in this case, Dr. Wily.

7. I know, I know. I would have, in the future reference, Rahab speak in the next few chapters that his words are so damn hard to understand, except by Drs. Wily and Light. Axl: Damn straight. I kept telling her that Rahab really understands all this technology while he is reading all of those books back in Nosgoth.

And finally, 8. The reason why I did this and stop after six chapters is because my half-brother had told me that I rushed through so many parts that I really need to do a major overhaul and proofreading to the point of editors will be more happy to read this story. Also, I did not like the formula that with Megaman/Rock is an idiot would make this a funny fic, so I made him a lot smarter to know what is going on, almost human like qualities, except for the too in tune for my character to fall in love.


End file.
